


If Only I said it sooner

by Fandom_OC_Queen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_OC_Queen/pseuds/Fandom_OC_Queen





	If Only I said it sooner

She loved him...

She could never love anyone else...

and he for all he was couldn't truly love anyone besides her...

\---------------------------------

Naime stared out the window as her "fiance" tried to talk to her. "you know I was thinking England or France when we get married, some place beautiful, since there will be cameras there, I think..."  
he continued his babbling as Naime drowned him out. she didn't have any real problems with Takano, he was a nice guy, but she didn't love. 

\------------------------------

Naime looked down at the city, she was inside one of the towers owned y her family, the city below was covered with Monokuma, dead bodies, and fires, not to mention the creepy possessed children, Naime had always been freaked by little kids, it probably started because she watched a movie in which a child killed a bunch of people and got away with it.

One of her servants, who was actually loyal to her and not her father approached from behind her.  
"they found him, Miss Namie" he whispered in her ear as he handed her a glass of tea.

Naime was over joyed, the cup of tea fell from her hands and shattered to the floor, the servant handed her a piece of paper, which she took as she raced from the room.

\------------------------------

Naime raced out of the manor, grabbing one of her older brother's motorcycles, she placed the over sized helmet on her head and took off, ignoring the cries behind her to stop. 

\-----------------------------

Naime approached the abandoned building, she was so excited, that she slipped and fell off the bike. 

The bike skidded away from her as her body was tossed around the gravel road, when she finally stopped rolling she got up, and limped as fast as she could towards the building, ignoring the pain. 

\------------------------------

Naime used what was left of her strength to force open the rusty metal door.  
she looked into the vastness, and saw him sitting there in the left most corner of the room. 

at first glance she thought it he dead, but upon moving closer to him she saw his eyes were following her and his chest was slowly moving up and down; Nagito, was alive. 

Upon reaching his body she feel to her knees, as tears freely fell from her eyes. she hugged his head to her chest on she repeatedly whispered the word "sorry" to him. 

"Why?" She gasped hearing his voice, and held him closer, she had never heard him sound like that....like someone not alive. 

"If I had said it sooner you won't have reached this state of despair..." she cried.  
Nagito looked up at her with a questioning gaze. She held him closer leaving no room between the two of them and said "I love you."


End file.
